Ultrasound imaging can provide clinically-useful information to caregivers. Such information can be used in real-time to assist in visualizing underlying anatomy during a variety of medical procedures. For example, without imaging, a needle insertion can generally involve palpation of vessels in combination with reliance upon general anatomical knowledge. Generally, a needle is to be inserted into a vein without accidentally penetrating any nearby pulsatile arteries. Commonly-accessed veins include the jugular vein, a subclavian vein, or a brachial vein, for example. Use of ultrasound imaging can reduce risk and can increase the confidence of the caregiver that the observed vessel is the intended target vessel, prior to needle insertion, as compared to reliance on palpation or general anatomical knowledge.